


Comme de l'or

by darkrogue-traductions (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Obscurité & Lumière [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imported, Traduction en Francais, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-13
Updated: 2002-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue-traductions
Summary: de E H Smith: Maud et Severus, 1ere rentée scolaire après la chute de Voldemort...et cours de potions Gryffondors-Serpentards...





	Comme de l'or

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321945) by E H Smith. 



> Disclaimer d'origine :   
> La distribution de cette histoire est à usage personnelle seulement. Toute autre forme de distribution est interdite sans le consentement de l'auteur.  
> Cette histoire est une suite à si Nous Survivons de R.J. Anderson qui est la troisième histoire d'une trilogie.

***

L'air froid, humide des cachots le faisait souffrir après les nombreuses semaines qu'il avait passées à vivre au soleil. Je dois devenir vieux, pensa-t-il, faisant tourner une épaule et étirant les muscles et les tendons de ses mains. Il fit une note mentale de préparer un lot de pommade avant de rentrer et alla s'occuper à réunir les ingrédients pour la classe suivante. Le chaudron de cuivre qui occupait une étagère dans son bureau attrapa son reflet comme il passait et il fit une pause pour examiner l'image.

Un visage maigre, sérieux lui rendit son regard : la peau pâle, couleur d'or dans ce miroir, des yeux absorbés et sombres, un nez rendu encore plus proéminent par la courbure de la surface de réflexion et les lignes clairement gravées de vieillissement et de stress le long des coins de sa bouche mince. Il avait l'air moins rongé par les soucis qu'il l'avait été il y a quelques mois, mais certainement pas dans sa prime jeunesse. C'était un visage usé, habitué à cacher agonies et joies, attentif à garder ses nombreuses identités.

Professeur Severus Rogue. Maître des Potions. Agissant comme Directeur de l'École de Poudlard. Les deux premiers titres avaient été les siens pendant des années, le dernier depuis plusieurs mois par la volonté de Voldemort, mais était occupé maintenant pour la première fois par sa propre volonté et celle de ses collègues. Il avait été étonné du refus de Minerva de reprendre le poste de Directrice; elle avait seulement dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il ferait le travail mieux qu'elle ne le pouvait maintenant. Alors il avait accepté cet honneur, sur une base temporaire, tout en se rerétrécissant dans l'habitude longtemps portée d'enseigner, probablement peu convenable maintenant à son nouveau moi étendu.

Il se surprit à regarder fixement le chaudron de plus près, pour voir si c'était vraiment une mèche de gris dans ses cheveux sombres. Laisse-la, cela ne fait aucune différence. Se tournant, il laissa ses ruminations et son reflet derrière et, alors qu'il le faisait, entendit les premiers élèves entrer dans la salle de classe. Il se sentit inhabituellement peu disposé à les rejoindre. Jetant un coup d’œil vers le bas pour vérifier la poignée de feuilles de parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main, il remarqua un long cheveu blanc-d'or sur le devant de ses robes noires. Il n'avait pas porté celles-ci depuis des mois … en fait, il les portait seulement maintenant parce que tous les autres vêtements qu'il possédait étaient empaquetés : les nouvelles robes indigo, vert sombre et riche, même, audacieusement, un rouge si sombre qu'il était presque noir. Il brossa presque le cheveu vers le sol, mais arrêta sa main à temps; sortant sa baguette, il fit d'abord disparaître les parchemins, puis, murmurant un autre sort, laissa le cheveu se courber et se tordre en un semblant d'anneau, qu'il glissa sur un long doigt mince.

Réunissant ses ingrédients une fois de plus, il entra à grands pas dans la salle de classe, où les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'asseyaient à leurs tables : les Gryffondors sur le côté droit de la pièce, les Serpentards à gauche, de la façon habituelle. Rogue soupira avec résignation.

"Restez où vous êtes, mesdemoiselles et messieurs," appela-t-il, la vieille sévérité de sa voix retournant avec un bien-être inattendu. "Une nouvelle organisation des places aujourd'hui, je pense. M. Baddock - ici, à côté de M. Halifax. Mlle Esher, avec Mlle Lindley. M. Liversedge, à côté de M. Farnsworth. C'est cela, vous voyez où je veux en venir. Non, M. Creevey, pas à côté de Mlle McDonald. Pas aujourd'hui. A coté de M. Pritchard. Merci." Ils le regardaient fixement avec stupéfaction, mais ils semblaient comprendre et les Gryffondors se déplacèrent pour s'asseoir à côté des Serpentards avec seulement quelques regards sinistres.

Ce serait plus difficile avec ce groupe. En donnant son discours souvent répété sur l'importance des potions aux élèves de première année, plus tôt ce matin, il s'était étonné à sourire à la ligne "du chaudron qui bouillonne doucement," et, quand il avait suggéré un moment plus tard que les élèves pourraient être des imbéciles, ils avaient souri en réponse. Tout en maintenant sa sévérité usuelle et de hautes espérances, il n'avait pas une fois rabroué d'élève ni même dû élever sa voix au-dessus d'un niveau conversationnel. Il avait donné des points à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pour des réponses bien documentées d'élèves très prometteurs et avait senti une munificence satisfaisante à cela. Mais ces élèves ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant, n'avaient jamais connu de Professeur Rogue différent. Les élèves qui lui faisaient face maintenant avaient passé leur quatrième année dans un Poudlard menacé et déchiré par les forces du Mal avaient perdu un Directeur aimé dans leur troisième année, n'avaient jamais connu Rogue comme autre chose qu'un voyou, qu'un hypocrite, qu'un homme suspecté d'être Mangemort. Il devait se prouver à eux : aux Serpentards, beaucoup d'entre qui avaient secrètement soutenu la position pro-Voldemort du gang de Drago Malfoy, autant qu'aux Gryffondors, les disciples ardents de Potter en toutes choses.

Il s'assit à son bureau, croisa ses doigts et scruta les élèves, qui étaient tous assis maintenant. Quand il fut certain d'avoir leur attention, il parla, tranquillement, mais dans un ton pratiqué qu'il savait bien être hypnotique. "Mesdemoiselles et messieurs," dit-il, "aujourd'hui nous allons faire cours sur le sujet de la confiance."

Tirant sa baguette, il la balaya rapidement en un arc (plusieurs des élèves tressaillirent) et un morceau de parchemin apparut devant chaque membre de la classe. "Chacun d'entre vous a maintenant une recette de potion," continua-t-il. "Je n'ai pas ajouté les noms de ces potions, mais elles ne font pas partie de celles que vous avez couvert dans vos études jusqu'à maintenant, alors ceux d'entre vous qui vont jusqu'à se rappeler de ce qu'ils ont appris après avoir passé leurs examens ne posséderont aucun avantage dans cet exercice. Chaque potion a quelque effet sur la forme humaine ou l'apparence, aucune," avec un sourire vulpin, "n'est fatale, ou même notamment dangereuse, en fait tout au contraire. Tant que les instructions sont suivies correctement, en fait, ce que je suis certain que chacun d'entre vous peut réussir à faire. Si vous faites ce choix."

Les étudiants étaient épinglés par ses yeux comme de petites créatures hypnotisées dans le rougeoiement d'une lanterne. Rogue continua, "Quand votre potion sera terminée, chacun d'entre vous en donnera une tasse à boire à votre partenaire. Je serai capable de déterminer - facilement – si la recette a été suivie. Si les deux partenaires choisissent de suivre les instructions, Serpentard et Gryffondor gagneront chacun cinq points. Si aucun ne suit les instructions et que les potions ont toutes deux un effet inattendu et négatif, aucun partenaire ne gagnera de points pour sa Maison."

Il éleva sa voix légèrement. "Si, d'autre part, un partenaire veut ajuster sa recette, dans un esprit d'expérimentation et - je suis désolé de le dire - de malveillance, mais que l'autre suit la recette comme elle est écrite, l'expérimentateur gagnera dix points pour sa Maison et le cuisinier prudent en perdra cinq. Et il subira aussi les effets, quels qu'ils soient, résultant de… l'innovation de leur partenaire." Posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau, il se leva sur ses pieds d'un mouvement lisse, faisant pousser à Alina Kramer, dans la rangée de devant, un petit cri aigu. "Comprenez-vous ? Aucune question ?"

Un Gryffondor dégingandé, aux cheveux bruns nommé Stanley Puckle leva la main. "Monsieur", demanda-t-il avec hésitation, "ferez-vous aussi cette leçon avec Pouffesouffle et Serdaigle ?"

Rogue laissa sa lèvre se tirer d'un coup sec en un sourire léger. "Très bonne question, M. Puckle. Non, je ne le ferai pas. D'autres questions ? Très bien. Pensez soigneusement avant de prendre quelque décision que ce soit puis commencez. Pas de bavardage, s'il vous plaît."

Il se rassit à son bureau et considéra la classe pensivement. Certains des élèves semblaient perplexes, d'autres, sur les visages desquels il avait noté la compréhension croissante pendant qu'il parlait, avaient déjà commencé à chercher leurs ingrédients. Dennis Creevey vidait un petit sac de chenilles sur la table et envoyait quelques regards interrogateurs dans la direction de Graham Pritchard, qui, assis à la place d'à côté, lisait attentivement sa recette avec un petit petit sourire satisfait tordant ses lèvres minces. Callum Cockleroy avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir attendre de faire vomir son partenaire Serpentard, Septimus Scugg, ou de le changer en chauve-souris; et Natalie McDonald semblait juste plutôt perdue en commençant à trancher des scarabées avec un couteau au manche d'ivoire.

C'était, à première vue, une énigme simple de logique : le Dilemme du Prisonnier. Désobéissance aux règles apportait soit un prix soit aucun gain ou perte; coopération pouvait vous faire gagner ou perdre le même nombre de points. Si l'on voyait cela comme un jeu dans lequel les concurrents pouvaient devenir coopérateurs et fusionner leurs gains totaux, il y avait un avantage léger pour la coopération, mais dans l'environnement de coupe- gorge qu'était la vie réelle et de la course à la coupe des maisons, la désobéissance était logiquement la conduite à suivre, même en prenant en compte la non-participation des deux autres Maisons dans l'équation. Il y avait, cependant, un élément humain qui était d'habitude ignoré par les praticiens de logique pure. Les transfuges n'étaient pas, à la fin, regardés avec beaucoup de sympathie ou de bienveillance par leurs collègues. Rogue avait joué au Dilemme du Prisonnier plusieurs fois dans sa propre vie.

Les élèves continuaient à travailler avec un niveau surprenant de concentration : mesurant, tranchant, pesant les ingrédients, les ajoutant dans leurs chaudrons; Rogue regrettait plutôt de ne pas avoir pensé à donner des devoirs de cet apport et de cette complexité logique auparavant. Mais il dût se rétracter de ce désir quand une image de ce que, disons, Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy aurait pu se faire comme partenaires obligés, vint à son esprit. Ou Neville Longbottom et Vincent Crabbe, à cet égard. Les élèves devant lui pouvaient avoir des ressentiments les uns envers les autres - et envers lui - mais le climat d'antagonisme complet (et la stupidité effrayée qui l'accompagnait souvent) qui avait coïncidé avec le temps ou Potter était à Poudlard était parti avec la chute de Voldemort. La subtilité et la tromperie, cependant, n'avaient pas disparu. Elles étaient ici dans cette salle de classe; il pouvait les voir, sur le visage de celle- là et ce celui-là et de celui-là …

Son examen des caractères de ses élèves fut interrompu quand son œil intercepta un flash de vert sur le pas de la porte. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs-d'or, portant des robes dont la couleur, il le savait bien, correspondait exactement à ses yeux, entra dans la pièce silencieusement, tenant un doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant une salutation dans sa direction. Il inclina la tête légèrement, ses yeux tenant les siens puis détourna son regard avec difficulté, son cœur battant la charge. Une simple séparation de deux jours, et il avait très envie d'elle avec une intensité qui menaçait sa concentration et dérangeait son sommeil.

Un chuchotement entre deux filles au deuxième rang le ramena brusquement dans son rôle de professeur d'une façon opportune et sa voix resta stable quand il dit d'une voix traînante, "J'ai dit silence, Mlle Grimsbold, Mlle Leakey." Bien que, pensa-t-il à titre privé, n'importe quel effort de communication signifiait que quelqu'un avait compris le but de l'exercice.

Il redonna un petit coup d’œil involontaire vers Maud; elle s'était assise maintenant, loin à l'arrière de la pièce, non visible des élèves et elle avait sa tête penchée de côté sur ses mains pliées, yeux fermés, simulant le sommeil. Cela lui pris un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle se rappelait le tout premier cours de potions qu'elle avait pris avec lui, pendant lequel il l'avait accusée de faire un petit somme. Elle cligna un œil ouvert, puis souleva sa tête, reposant son menton sur ses mains et ses coudes sur le bureau. Il articula silencieusement, "Merci, Mlle Maugrey," et elle sourit.

Il y a deux nuits il avait embrassé Maud pour lui dire au revoir et avait Apparu à Pré-au-lard, tandis qu'elle restait à la maison de son oncle pour lui rendre visite. Son sommeil inconfortable était au moins en partie le résultat du manque de sa chaleur dans le lit à côté de lui, une sensation et un confort auquel il s'était habitué dans les deux mois de leur mariage. Le lit lui manquait aussi. Ils avaient laissé le lit à colonnes plumeté là-bas dans le Sussex, pour revenir lors d'un autre congé et n'en avaient pas encore de nouveau, ou même une maison pour le mettre dedans. Retourner à son vieux lit étroit dans le cachot froid et humide avait peut-être été une erreur, mais il ne pouvait pas encore s'amener à utiliser ce à quoi il pensait toujours comme la chambre à coucher de Dumbledore et puisque la nouvelle - assez peu disposée – directrice de la Maison des Serpentard, Professeur Sinistra, avait voulu rester dans ses quartiers de la Tour d'Astronomie, sa vieille chambre pareille à une cellule était vide. En attendant le retour du prisonnier, pensa-t-il avec une ironie désabusée. Il fit tourner son épaule raide de nouveau, appuyant sa main au côté de son cou, puis remarqua que Maud le regardait et renonça.

Tournant son attention vers la classe encore une fois, il évalua leurs progrès. La plupart des chaudrons bouillonnaient avec des potions en progression. Il y avait quelques nouvelles tentatives de communication, quelques unes liées à l'exercice présent - Ada Grimsbold et Lucie Leakey échangeaient des signaux sous la table, Stanley Puckle avait passé une note à son partenaire - et d'autres non, comme le regard fixe aussi absorbé qu'un Accio que Natalie McDonald lançait à Dennis Creevey. Il sentait une empathie avec la nature de ce regard fixe, sinon envers son objet.

Il se racla la gorge. "Puis-je avoir votre attention," dit-il dit d'une voix ferme. "Quand votre potion sera prête, j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous s’assoie et lève la main. Ne buvez pas – je répète, ne buvez pas – quelque potion que ce soit avant que je ne vous dise de le faire. Je circulerai dans la classe quand tout le monde sera prêt." Une ou deux mains se levèrent tout de suite, puis plus pendant les quelques minutes suivantes. Finalement, la classe entière était assise en attente, avec les mains levées.

"Merci. Vous pouvez baisser vos mains." Rogue se dirigea vers une paire d'élèves dans la rangée du fond, entrevoyant un bref instant de Maud du coin de son œil ce faisant, pour se rassurer. "M. Baddock et M. Halifax. Évaluons donc vos compétences …."

Les deux élèves se dardèrent des regards soupçonneux. Malcolm Baddock fronça ses sourcils dans ce que Rogue, avec une saccade agonisante à son cœur, reconnu comme l'une de ses propres expressions de nuisible, puis prit une louche et prit du liquide de son chaudron, remplissant une tasse et la remettant à Halifax. Halifax fit de même pour Baddock. Ils levèrent leurs tasses dans une parodie laide de toast et burent simultanément. En quelques secondes, le visage d'Halifax érupta d'une récolte stupéfiante de boutons et le nez de Baddock vira au vert. Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire, pas d'une façon très agréable.

"Désolé, messieurs," souffla Rogue, dans un écho juste de sa vieille menace. "Aucun point pour vos Maisons."

Il se déplaça ensuite vers la paire suivante d'élèves, qui avaient, malheureusement, aussi voulu se tromper. Mlle Lindley termina l'expérience avec des cheveux pourpres - ils avaient été blonds, plutôt comme Maud - et Mlle Esher saisissait son estomac pitoyablement. Rogue commença à se demander s'il avait fait une erreur de jugement. Mais les deux suivants, Farnsworth et Liversedge, avaient choisi de coopérer et récupérèrent cinq points pour chaque Maison, avec des expressions plaisantes sur leurs visages dues - entièrement interne cette fois - aux effets des potions.

Le défi réel viendrait avec la première paire qui aurait fait des choix différents … oh, oui, ce serait cela : Creevey et Pritchard. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Dennis Creevey faire un choix qui nuirait à une autre personne ou créature et il ne pouvait pas imaginer Graham Pritchard - petit idiot désagréable qui rappelait péniblement à Rogue lui-même à cet âge - faire quoi que ce soit de profitable à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Pritchard avait évidemment la même idée, parce qu'il saisit la tasse que Creevey lui remit et la draina rapidement, avant de faire un quelconque mouvement vers son propre chaudron. L'effet de la potion de Creevey sur Pritchard était certainement plaisant, bien que, nota Rogue avec amusement, pas très discret. Cela devait avoir été un Brouet d'Enjolivement : les traits angulaires de Pritchard se ramollirent, ses cheveux bruns raides se lissèrent, ses yeux s'élargirent et prirent une nuance plus agréable de brun, son acné disparut; même les articulations en forme de spatule de ses mains rétrécirent et ses doigts devinrent plus délicats et sensibles en apparence, un effet que Pritchard notait avec alarme. Plusieurs des filles de la classe gloussèrent en le regardant, se poussant du coude.

"Un effet à court terme seulement, hélas, M. Pritchard," remarqua Rogue. "Maintenant, votre potion … ?" Et fit un geste vers le chaudron de Pritchard. Pritchard y plongea une louche et remplit sa tasse. Il la remit à Creevey, qui la prit avec un air assez heureux et la leva à ses lèvres. Le liquide dans la tasse était de couleur or pâle, miroitant et tourbillonnant, appelant des mémoires glorieuses et des images … Rogue se secoua de sa transe, comprit le danger à la dernière seconde et cria, "Stop!"

Dennis Creevey, effrayé, baissa la tasse en tremblant, renversant plusieurs gouttes sur la table, où elles formèrent des cercles propres d'or poli sur la surface en bois. Il leva les yeux vers Rogu. "Professeur … ?" dit-il.

"Je crois," dit Rogue après un souffle profond, "que M. Pritchard a accidentellement inventé ce que nous pouvons appeler une Mixture de Midas." Il chercha alentour un objet sur quel tester sa théorie, remarqua le petit anneau de cheveux ornant son doigt et l'ôta. Choisissant une brindille de lavande des ingrédients de Creevey, il enfila l'anneau dessus et utilisant la brindille comme une poignée, plongea l'anneau dans la tasse. Quand il le retira, il était d'or massif.

Il retira violemment l'anneau d'or de la brindille d'or, le tint en l'air devant la classe en silence et puis, sur une impulsion, marcha vers le fond de la salle de classe. Prenant la main de Maud, il appuya l'anneau dans sa paume et replia ses doigts par dessus, les caressant ce faisant. Tenant toujours sa main, il s'adressa à la classe, dont chaque membre le regardait fixement et aussi Maud avec une incrédulité peu flatteuse.

"L'expérimentation sans l'approbation de l'autorité ne rapporte pas toujours de résultats prévisibles. Dans ce cas, cela aurait abouti à un œsophage d'or pour M. Creevey, une condition inconfortable même si enrichissante, ce que je suis certain que Madame Pomfrey aurait pu arranger … avec du temps. M. Pritchard gagne dix points pour Serpentard, M. Creevey en perd cinq pour Gryffondor." Il y eut un murmure de dissension parmi les élèves et Rogue fronça un sourcil vers eux, produisant un silence immédiat. "Vous avez des objections ?" continua-t-il. "Laissez-moi vous rappeler qui pose les règles dans cette classe. J'ai été complètement juste et ouvert avec vous; comment vous choisissez de vous comporter entre vous est votre propre choix. Et c'est un choix que vous avez déjà fait. Nous verrons ce que les conséquences s'avèrent être."

Plusieurs des étudiants regardaient toujours fixement Maud, bouche bée ; il semblait que la mâchoire de Lucy Leakey était sur le point de tomber sur la table. Rogue concentra son regard sur elle et elle ferma rapidement la bouche et regarda vers le bas. "Mlle Leakey," dit-il, "aviez-vous une question ?"

Elle le regarda, alarmée, et puis, sottement, dit à brûle-pourpoint, "Qui … qui est ce ?"

Rogue souleva ses sourcils et lui donna un demi-sourire, apparemment un réprimé, quand elle rougit follement et se rabaissa. "Ma femme," dit-il d'un ton égal, serrant la main de Maud, la plaçant ensuite doucement sur la table. Comme il se tournait et se déplaçait vers son bureau, il pouvait sentir les yeux de chaque étudiant sur lui, l'aura de reévaluation et de reconsidération comme un changement palpable de l'atmosphère de la pièce, un souffle sec et chaud dans l'humidité fraîche.

"Maintenant alors," dit-il, se tournant rapidement vers eux, "A qui le tour ?"

Le reste de la leçon se passa sans à-coup, les potions produisant beaucoup d'effets intéressants, certains tout à fait amusant, aucun dangereux. A la fin, Serpentard était en avance sur Gryffondor de vingt points, mais les élèves qui avaient voulu "expérimenter" étaient regardés prudemment par leurs camarades de classe et certains avaient essayé très durement d'ajouter de nouveaux ingrédients au dernier moment. Rogue envoya les élèves déjeuner, exhortant ceux avec des apparences changées attendre la fin du repas avant d'aller à l'infirmerie et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le dernier élève quitta la pièce.

"Et maintenant," dit-il, se tournant vers Maud, et ensuite elle était dans ses bras. Ils se tinrent pendant un long moment, presque assez longtemps pour compenser la séparation; cela était merveilleux. Elle sentait la lavande; il enterra son visage dans ses cheveux, voyant cette potion au liquide mortel tourbillonnant d'or dans l’œil de son esprit. Il murmura dans son oreille, "Deux heures de détention ce soir, je crois, Mlle Maugrey; ou plutôt non, " en grignotant le lobe, avidement," disons cinq. "

Maud rit. "Serait-ce dans le bureau de M. Filch, alors, ou dans la Volière ? L'abri à balai ? Ou juste ici," continua-t-elle, gloussant d'un air impuissant, "sous le bureau ?" Elle se recula et le regarda dans les yeux. "Ou est-ce que dans un lit dans notre propre maison à Pré-au-lard serait trop banal et inoriginal ?"

"Tu t'es débrouillée, alors …"

"Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Je n'étais pas prête à te laisser dormir dans les cachots plus longtemps, pas avec ce rhumatisme naissant que tu as là," et elle toucha son épaule doucement.

"J'allais te demander si tu pourrais la masser de pommade ce soir," dit-il d'un ton moqueur et pathétique, "juste avant de mettre mon bonnet de nuit et mes chaussettes et de grimper dans le lit avec ma bouilloire …"

"Je te masserai partout où tu le voudras," répliqua-t-elle, avec une expression très sérieuse sur son visage, mais un regard taquin dans ses yeux et il lui répondit en la reprenant dans ses bras et en embrassant sa gorge.

"Je suis choqué, Maud, choqué," dit-il , sentant qu'elle riait là et il déplaça ses lèvres sur son cou d'un centimètre à la fois vers le haut, sa voix assourdie. "Et bien – pas vraiment choqué; je te connais trop bien maintenant," chuchota-t-il dans le coin de sa bouche, "bien que peut-être pas tout à fait bien assez encore," et ensuite il n'y eut plus aucun espace pour d'autres mots.

Le baiser fut interrompu, cependant, par un bruissement léger à la porte ( Rogue comprit trop tard qu'il avait oublié de la fermer) et il se recula brusquement pour voir Dennis Creevey pétrifié en train de rentrer dans la salle de classe. Étonnamment, cependant son visage ne montrait pas d'étonnement, ou de dégoût, ou d'agitation; il était rempli d'un plaisir impie, comme si une idée sauvage, ou plusieurs d'entre elles, venaient de lui passer par la tête et il y eut un moment de silence avant que qui que ce soit ne parla. "Oui, M. Creevey," dit finalement Rogue, d'une voix enrouée et il se racla la gorge brusquement.

"Je suis juste revenu …" balbutia Dennis. "J'ai oublié …" et il se déplaça rapidement vers sa place, ramassa un livre de dessus la table et quitta la pièce, leur jetant un sourire rapide par dessus son épaule.

Rogue se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à la porte après lui, la ferma fermement et puis avec un coup de sa baguette. "Cet enfant sera ma mort," dit-il, secouant la tête et regarda Maud, qui semblait incapable de faire autre chose que sourire aujourd'hui.

"Il t'aime bien, tu sais," dit-elle tranquillement. "Je lui ai parlé quelques minutes après qu'il se soit réveillé - après le sort de Voldemort - et il m'a demandé si tu irais bien. Alors il a dit, ' Pensez-vous que le Professeur Rogue sera moins fâché maintenant ? ' Je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi il l'a dit. Je pense, " en souriant encore plus alors," qu'il a sa réponse, cependant "

Il ne put penser à aucune autre réponse que de l'embrasser de nouveau et cette fois ils ne furent pas interrompus. "As-tu des cours à donner cet après-midi ?" dit-elle, plutôt à bout de souffle, quelques moments plus tard.

Rogue relâcha ses doigts des cheveux de Maud et soupira. "Oui", dit-il, "malheureusement. Je suis un homme occupé de nouveau, Maud. Et tu iras au laboratoire demain; nous devrons nous habituer à cela. D'une façon ou d'une autre." Il brossa ses lèvres contre sa joue. "Tu as des nouvelles fraîches, je crois comprendre."

"J'ai loué une maison, oui. Une maison de campagne, plutôt avec un grand jardin ensoleillé, parfait pour faire pousser des herbes. Pas beaucoup de pièces, mais assez grand pour deux; ce qui est tout ce dont nous aurons besoin, pour quelque temps du moins, avant que nous ne fassions d'autres plans," et elle lui sourit timidement. Il pencha son front contre le sien, prit ses deux mains dans les siennes - elle avait mis l'anneau d'or, remarqua-t-il - et il appuya ses lèvres sur elles, son cœur débordant d'émotions contradictoires.

"Je ne mérite rien de cela, Maud," dit-il après une longue pause. "Toi - particulièrement toi – des plans pour l'avenir, une maison, un jardin, des meubles - nous possédons des meubles, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle inclina la tête, avalant le rire et des larmes. "Je suis soulagé de l'entendre - ces élèves, certains d'entre eux m'ont regardé avec respect à l'instant … Dennis, Minerva, Pompom, même les elfes de maison semblent m'apprécier … je ne …" Sa voix lui manqua.

Maud saisit son visage entre ses mains. "Tu en mérites chaque once," dit-elle férocement. "Pèses-toi sur la balance comme si tu étais les morceaux de limace découpées que tu sembles penser être; tu verras. Pose nous tous de l'autre côté : moi et Dennis et la maison et les meubles et les elfes de maison; nous ne pèserons pas plus que toi. Nous nous équilibrons." Elle embrassa ses lèvres tendrement et le laissa aller. "Comme tes élèves - tu as fait un choix. Tu aurais pu faire le choix pour toi seul, mais tu l'as fait pour chacun, même ceux-là que tu n'aimais pas, même ceux-là que tu haïssais particulièrement comme … tu as choisi de faire ce qui était bien. Et le bien rapporte … finalement. Et maintenant que tu lèves la potion à tes lèvres, tu n'arrives toujours pas à croire que tu es celui supposé boire. Et bien, crois-le." Elle avait l'air exaspérée. "Je l'ai dit auparavant, je me le rappelle. Pour un homme brillant, tu es lent à apprendre."

Quelque chose se rompit alors en lui, un barrage retenant une inondation et il rit tout haut. "Donne-moi la potion, mon amour et je la boirai; je suis complètement sûr que si tu me la donnes c'est pour mon propre bien. Si cela tourne mes boyaux en or je ne pourrais pas me sentir plus … estimé." Il fit une pause, puis parlé plus sérieusement, "On dirait que les deux derniers mois ont été un rêve vivace - et extrêmement plaisant – et je me réveille à la vie réelle seulement maintenant. Ce qui semble, de quelques façons du moins, comme une suite au rêve, donc tu peux comprendre ma confusion."

"Non seulement comprendre, mais sympathiser," répondit Maud. "C'est mon rêve aussi, tu sais."

"Je sais et en suis stupéfié," répondit-il, "si tu veux bien excuser le reste de doute de moi-même qui semble inévitablement ramper dans ma conversation; je crois que c'est la seule chose me donnant assez de poids pour garder mes pieds sur le sol."

"Alors accroches-y-toi ," répondit Maud en riant, "la maison de campagne a des plafonds bas. La, " dit-elle en poussant un morceau de parchemin dans sa main," c'est l'adresse. Tu seras à la maison avant cinq heures pour dîner ? "

"À la maison," répéta-t-il, et il l'embrassa, puis la laissa partir.

FIN


End file.
